<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On by JukePhantoms1124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884837">Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124'>JukePhantoms1124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Band Lives On [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, julie and the phatonms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little filler chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy it!  Cute moments with the guys and Juke!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Band Lives On [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you guys have any breakthroughs tonight?” Julie asked, knowing all about the, <em>Find Willie’s Julie </em>plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he said as he sadly shook his head. “I think Willie is losing hope and is just putting on a brave face for me…but we just can’t give up. She…or he…they have to be out there somewhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think it might be anyone he knew when he was alive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We visited everyone he could think of and none of them could see him or sense him in anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie pondered on that for a moment and then finally placed her hand on his shoulder. “Alex…are we positive that it has to be a lifer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex frowned. “Well, sure…I mean, you’re a lifer, so…it makes sense that someone that’s connected to the living have the power to save Willie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe…but it could be more complicated than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…you’re right.” Alex sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It’s all so messed up, Jules.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” she said softly. “But…”</p>
<p>Before she could continue, the sound of the front door opening cut her off and a second later, her dad appeared from around the corner. “Hey, Dad! How’d it go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d what go?” Alex asked but then let out a dramatic gasp when he remembered. “Ohhh, that’s right…the big date!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie nodded with excitement, which Ray noticed. “Who’s here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex,” she said and then jumped slightly when Luke and Reggie suddenly appeared. “And now Luke and Reggie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d it go, big man?!” Reggie asked in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, tell us!” Luke said as he sat back down on the other side of Julie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed as she shook her head. “We all want to know how it went.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray gave a little smile as he shrugged out of his jacket. “It went fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All four of them made an unpleasant noise and even though Ray could only hear Julie he let out a laugh. “No, no…it really was fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is bad,” Reggie said with a shake of his head. “I think this calls for an emergency…Luke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke stood up dramatically. “I’m on it!” Moments later his guitar appeared in his arms and he immediately began to play a few dramatic notes, causing them to appear for Ray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray jolted slightly and rolled his eyes when Reggie urged him to sit down. “Guys…this isn’t an emergency.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like it to me,” Luke said as he quietly continued to strum as he sat back down, stretching his feet out on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Off!” Ray immediately said, snapping his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke flung his feet to the ground. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex leaned over Julie, smirking at Luke. “You got in trouble,” he teased softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Luke muttered, causing Julie to giggle between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talk to us, buddy,” Reggie finally said as he gave Ray a little punch in the arm, a new skill they were all getting better at. It turned out, the closer a ghost became with a lifer…the easier it was to actually touch them. It was why Luke was able to give Bobby a wet-willy that day they haunted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a nice evening,” Ray said as he spread out his hands. “We had a nice dinner and she was very nice…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a lot of nice,” Alex muttered quietly Julie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded in agreement, but then urged her dad to continue when he trailed of. “Buuuut??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But,” he said with a sigh. “It didn’t take long to realize she wasn’t exactly over her ex…she couldn’t stop talking about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch,” Luke said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, buddy,” Reggie sighed, while Alex just let out a little sound of sympathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And even though most of the things she said about her ex was not exactly positive,” he continued. “It was clear to me she had some issues to deal with and was not ready to move on.” He gave a little shrug. “And maybe…I’m not ready either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, dad,” Julie said as she leaned forward. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be,” he assured her with a smile. “It was nice to get out and it was a good stepping stone…and I’m not saying I’m going to stop looking completely, but…I’m in no rush. What I had with your mom was special and I just can’t see myself finding that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here I go again,” Reggie muttered as he felt the tears start to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray laughed as he stood back up. “It’s okay, guys…really…you can stop playing, Luke…I appreciate it, though…but I’m going to head to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie got up to give him a hug. “Good night, Dad…I am sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all good, sweetie,” he said as he kissed the top of her head. “Y’all enjoy the rest of your night…I’ll see you guys later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya, Ray,” Alex said with a nod.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, buddy,” Reggie said as he patted his back while he walked by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, Ray,” Luke said right before he stopped playing and whisked his guitar away. “Poor guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least he put himself out there,” Alex said. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He deserves to be happy,” Reggie said with a little pout. “He’s such a good dude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he’s meant to find someone he will,” Julie said as she looked into the direction her dad went for a moment before sitting back down. “He was lucky to find what he had with my mom…maybe he’ll get lucky again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke leaned in a bit until their shoulders were touching, causing her to smile. “Well…this was not what I had planned this evening, but this was much better…hanging with real friends instead of watching <em>Friends</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Friends</em>?” Luke asked, confused at first but then his eyes widened. “Wait…the TV show?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s still <em>on</em>?!” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah…that has to be a record,” Reggie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” Julie laughed while shaking her head. “It ended years ago…wait, you guys know about <em>Friends</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course…it was a big deal when it came out.” Luke glanced over at Reggie. “Remember when we watched the season finale at your place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Reggie said with a grin. “Had a huge watching party…I remember Logan kept trying to sneak in, but…our parents wouldn’t let her watch it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom told me she had watching parties with her friends, too,” Julie said with a smile. “That’s amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love that show,” Luke said. “Of course…we have no idea what happened next…we died before season 2.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex snapped his fingers. “Rachel found out about Ross!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right!” Reggie said, remembering. “While he was away…in China!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She went to the airport to pick him up…but he was coming off the plane…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With that girl!” Alex and Reggie both exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then all looked over at Julie, who had been watching the whole Interaction with fascination. “Well,” Luke said when she remained silent. “What happened next?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie blinked up at them. “You really don’t know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, of course not!” Reggie exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex let out a sound. “Hellooo! We’ve been <em>dead!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Luke finished. “I mean…how long did it go on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten years?!” they all exclaimed at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…my mom was very pregnant with me when she watched the series finale…she said she cried, but mostly she blamed it on hormones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes when all three guys winced. “Oh, grow up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then picked up the remote and wagged it. “Well? Do you guys want to watch it or what? I was going to start from season one, but…since you guys have waited twenty-five years to find out what happens next, we can go into season two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were shouts of excitement, fist pumps and a, “YESS!” by Reggie, as they all got situated. Alex hurdled the coffee table and sat cross-legged on the floor like a kid, while Reggie sprawled out on the chair, dangling his legs over the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke smiled at her as he got comfortable on the couch, giving her a little nod. “Let’s do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…here we go,” she said with a laugh before pressing play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie didn’t know what to watch…the show, or the reaction to the guys. It was so fun seeing someone’s first reaction to it and now knew how much fun it must have been for mom when she first watched it with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh man….the girl’s name is Julie?!” Reggie exclaimed. “How can we hate her now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie laughed. “That’s sweet, Reg…but I don’t mind. And she is a nice girl…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But she doesn’t belong with Ross…Rachel does,” Alex pointed out. “So we must hate her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do what you gotta do, Alex,” she said, sharing a laugh with Luke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t even ask if they wanted to continue on with the next episode, she immediately hit “next” and then settled down further into her seat, trying not to smile when Luke rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was enjoying their commentary as the episodes continued, laughing so hard she thought she was going to pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I could taste that,” Reggie grimaced when they watched the episode about the breast milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It pleases me to hear that, Reg,” Alex said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, Mr Heckle died?” Luke exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know how that feels, buddy!” Reggie chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah…I forgot Ross married a lesbian!” Alex said as he turned to smile at Julie, causing her to almost spit up the water she had gotten in between episodes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phoebe is married to an ice dancer?” Luke chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Typical Phoebe,” Reggie said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was way past midnight when she started to feel herself getting tired, but she desperately wanted to stay awake long enough for them to witness Ross and Rachel’s epic first kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded off a few times, but they eventually got to the scene and couldn’t help but smile when the guys all stood up to cheer as if they were watching a football game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want us to leave?” Luke asked softly a few episodes later when he noticed her drifting off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” she murmured tiredly as she smiled, not wanting this night to end. “Please…stay…I love having you guys here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…just let us know though when you’re ready to go up,” he said but smiled when she didn’t answer. She was already asleep. He picked up the remote and turned down the volume some, nodding to a sleeping Julie when the guys looked over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we go?” Reggie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t want us to…but let’s try to keep it down a little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex got up from the floor long enough to poof out of the room, only to poof back with one of her blankets from her room. “In case she gets cold,” he said as he draped it over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good idea,” Luke said as he adjusted the blanket until it was covering her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Julie stirred again, she noticed the weight of her favorite blanket and smiled softly, touched that the guys would think of it. She fluttered her eyes open to see that they were on the episode where they play Rachel and Monica’s old prom video…it was one of her favorites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was catching the tail end of it and when Rachel finally forgives Ross by kissing him, she glances up to see Luke staring down at her. She heard Phoebe’s voice in the background. “See?? He’s her lobster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke grinned at that, but he didn’t look back to the TV…he kept his eyes on hers. She smiled shyly as she looked away, resting her head against his shoulder. “That’s one of my favorite episodes,” she whispered only loud enough for him to hear it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gently took her hand in his, lifting it as he linked their fingers together. “Mine, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>